A New Life
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When Catherine is being forced to into a engagment with Gabe will Vincent be able to keep Catherine out of the marriage or what will they do to stay with each other? Will he pack them up and take her some were so they can not be found or what will they do? But then something strikes that Vincent would fight for to make Catherine happy...
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life **

**By: Kristy J/ElenaGilbert1064**

**Full summary: When Catherine is being forced to marry Gabe will Vincent be able to stop the wedding Or will Catherine end up married to Gabe and he loose her forever.**

_I stood there on Catherine's roof top waiting for her to get home from work. I had been waiting for hours but I would wait as long as it took for her to get here. I need to know what she told Gabe when he asked her to marry him. I hoped that she said "no I will not marry you." I could tell that Catherine and I still have feelings for one another. But she still wanted to see what her and Gabe's relationship would go. _

_Finally, she arrived home and turned on the lamp. She placed her gun and badge on the table beside the lamp. I came down the fire escape and into her bedroom._

"_who's there"_

"_its me Catherine"_

"_Vincent thank god"_

_She wrapped her arms around me and I took her hand she had a engagment ring on her finger. _

"_its not what it looks like I am taking it off"_

"_why you are happy with him do not let me..."_

_Catherine cut me off in the middle of my sentence I was saying._

"_I went to his apartment to end are relationship I love you Vincent and I just wish that it was you that put this ring on me"_

"_what"_

"_I was going to come back to you once I broke up with Gabe but he said that if I did not say yes he would kill you and the put me in jail for covering up cases that you had helped with in the past"_

_She headed to her room to get ready for bed. I grabbed her arm to stop her and I then turned her to face me._

"_look at me don't be with Gabe be with me I will find us away out of New York so we can be together"_

"_I can put us into witness protection easy"_

"_yeah see that would help us be together easy"_

"_can I get a shower now I have been working with a drug case all day and I can still smell it on my clothes"_

"_yeah I will wait"_

"_you staying tonight"_

"_yes of coarse I will fix us something to eat why'll you take your shower"_

_I kissed her and she went to the bathroom and was taking a shower. I started supper with what I could find that there would be enough of for to go around. As she came back around the corner from taking her shower there was a knock at the door. Catherine ran up and asked how it was and looked the peep whole in her door it was Gabe. Catherine whispered "shut go to my bedroom and lock the door. I ran to the bedroom as I shut the door, Catherine opened the front door of the apartment. I sat on the bed and waited for her to say that he was gone. Gabe then noticed that dinner was on the stove._

"_why so much food Catherine"_

"_I invited Vincent and J.T over for supper to tell them about are engagment I figured you wouldn't mind after even if I am not happy about it they are my friends and would like to know I am marrying the ADA"_

"_yeah and it better be a good bye to Vincent tonight or I will kill him"_

"_it will be I promise"_

_Gabe stormed out of the apartment and rushed to Catherine. She was in tears he had made her upset and I did not appericate him upsetting her like that._

"_you okay"_

"_yeah we need to leave as soon as Tess can bring us the ID's and things from the station in the morning"_

"_I will call and tell J.T that I am leaving town and why"_

"_that part wait until we are out of town and have new phones so he can not trace mine that would be bad Vincent"_

"_I know"_

_I then walked over and pulled the hamburgers off the stove, along with the vegetables I was steaming. Catherine grabbed the wine and the glasses. She set them on the counter and stopped. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck._

"_I love you Vincent"_

"_I love you more"_

"_marry me"_

"_yes I will marry you"_

_Catherine kissed me and we then, at the table and ate. After dinner Catherine got up and went to the sofa and sat down. She turned on the television and quickly fell asleep there on the sofa. I picked her up and carried her to bed. She has told me not to carry her but I do not listen at all to her. One the sofa can hurt her back or shoulder if she sleeps wrong. I placed her on the bed and cover her up and slid in beside her. She turned and ans snuggles against me. I quickly fell asleep that night knowing that she was going to be mine we were going to be together now. But in the morning we will have to do something even more dangerous before we can be together in public. We had to pack up are clothes and important things and get out of here. Catherine was going to call in sick so that would by us some time with Gabe. But if he found us in the small town we where going to we would go into witness protection. The next, morning we where up at the crack of dawn. We admittly started to pack her things. We where about to head out when Gabe knocked on the door._

"_get my suitcases and go to the bedroom"_

_I quittly grabbed them and rushed to the bedroom and shut the door._

"_Catherine why are you not ready for work"_

"_I am not feeling well this morning I think I am going to stay home"_

"_yeah of coarse I will stop by after work"_

_When Gabe was gone we got in Catherine's car and drove to boathouse. We then, packed my things and headed out of New York. She shut had shut off her phone's GPS so it could not be traced. I deleted the tracking app in my burner that J'T had put in there in case I was taking against my will again. J.T would and could have us found in five seconds if Gabe asked about it. Gabe didn't know about the app but all he would have to say was we where kidnapped and it would all be over in the matter of minutes. Catherine would be arrested and I would be killed. But if she would have stayed she would have been married to Gabe and I could not let her do something that she was not happy with. But me and her are now together and Gabe will never touch her again._

_**A Week Later...**_

_A week later we arrived in Denver to start are lives together. We got are stuff in the hotel and decided we didn't want to wait and get married, besides who would show up. None of are family wouldn't ever know where we are at and if we get married before Gabe finds us there is nothing he could legally do to seperate us then. Catherine pulled out a nice out fit and so did I. We got in the car and went to the courthouse to make things offical. But first Catherine and I stopped and bought a cheap ring until we could buy her a real one in a few months. We arrived at the courthouse. We payed for the marriage license and a judge married us there in a court room._

"_I Vincent Keller promise to love and protect you from this day forward as your husband, I will stand by you threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"_

"_I Catherine Chandler promise to love and protect you from this day as your wife, I will stand by you threw you threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"_

"_you may kiss the bride"_

_Catherine and I then left the courthouse and went straight back to the hotel room. When we arrived I ran ahead of her and unlocked the door, I even opened it. She give me a strange look. We she got to the door I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Where we had a romantic even that night for a small honeymoon. One tomorrow we were going to start looking for house that we could afford for now. So we thought we where going to be able to start a life together anyway. This morning I woke up to find Catherine in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. She looked up at me._

"_this can not be happening"_

"_what? Its not positive"_

"_look for yourself"_

_She threw it at me and went to grab a piece of gum out of her suitcase. _

"_so it is Catherine we are married"_

"_it could be Gabe's Vincent"_

"_can you go to a doctor first, you still have medical insurance"_

"_okay let me get dressed"_

"_okay I will go with you"_

"_and what happens when I am to far long that is not yours Vincent"_

"_I will be the father of this child no matter what I am your husband"_

"_I will have to tell Gabe if it is hear me no buts Vincent"_

"_yeah I hear you go get dressed and grab me a t shirt while you are at it"_

_I drove Catherine up to the closes walk in clinic up the road. I found a parking spot next to the door and we went in._

"_yes may I help you to"_

"_yes I need to have a pregnancy test done"_

"_okay name"_

"_Catherine"_

"_last name"_

"_Keller"_

"_here is a clip board fill it out with all of your medical information and give it to the nurse when she calls you back into the room"_

"_I will"_

_Catherine took and seat where there was no one seated. She filled out the forms and give them back to the nurse when was finished. When she sat back down I took her and told her everything would be alright._

"_I know Vincent"_

_We waited for thirty minutes before the nurse to call Catherine's name. When she did we got up and made are way to the back. In the back once the nurse closed the door I took Catherine's jacket, phone even her hand bag she was carrying on this so the nurse could take her weight. The nurse lead us to a exam room at the end of the hall that had a ultrasound machine and everything that was needed for what they would need to day. I looked up and Catherine was now even more nervous her heart beat was off and she was upset. I stood and up and she wrapped her arms around me. Just then, the doctor came in and seen what was going on._

"_what is this pregnancy scare not suppose to be happening or something'_

"_no we found out her father has passed away as of yesterday"_

"_oh I am very sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Keller"_

"_thanks me and my father where very close after my mom died when I was nineteen"_

"_oh dear you have had it rough"_

"_yes I have"_

"_okay lets get everything taking of here how late are you"_

"_one month and two days"_

"_when was the last you have had blood drawin or donated"_

"_over a year ago"_

"_okay that can not be the reason but with your father just passing yesterday okay I am going to do a blood test today but you may be expecting"_

_The doctor went and got the papers and we went down and they took some blood. Witch was hard Catherine one has rolling veins and after her mom was murder in front of her eyes she has been bad with the sight of blood. I held her hand and kneeled down so she could look at me and not focus on her arm with the needle in it. When they where done we went back up to the room and they came in five minutes later. _

"_well I do not what to say"_

_I stood and went to Catherine's side and she took my hand. When the doctor told us she was pregnant we knew the baby was not mine but I would love the child anyway. The OB done a ultrasound to comfirm the tests and the sent her home. Catherine made a appointment for three weeks from now. When we got out of there we went and looked at a couple of houses. We decided on the three bedroom home that had a privacy fence in the backyard so are child would not have to go out side and a not be picked on. It was in a budget so we can pay the bills on it. We went up to the bank and took out the loan and went to put the down payment on it. That night we went out to eat and Catherine was getting to feel more better about the baby and it not being mine. I told her she does not have to tell Gabe we will put my name on the legal documents as the father. Maybe someday we will tell the child about Gabe but for now I am going to be a dad and I will do anything to protect them now. Catherine took on my last name and asked her to. I knew she wanted to but in are past that was not an option for us. There could not have been marriage, a house, or kids. But she told me she is not the girl who need a white pecked fence and big rock on her finger to be happy. But that was after her pregnancy scare we had. Honestly when that timer went off on her phone I hoped that she was pregnant with my child. But at the same I knew it was to risky for with my genes and with me being hunted and everything at that moment it would not have looked good at all on Catherine. But then, I had tried some of the pills that Gabe gave me so we could have a date night once and awhile have at least that part of a normal life together. Then we notice that it was curing me and I wanted that so badly to have a life with her. But if she would not have got the injection we both would have died and at the same time I was caught and taken. When she found me I had no memories of her but I slowly regained them back. When I did get them back I had changed and had lost her to Gabe. But now I have her back and will never let her go again. The next day we where up at the crack of dawn to get something to eat and take showers. We went and had the lights turned on at the new house. After that we packed are clothes back in the suitcases that we used. But we headed down the elevator and when they opened at the bottom level Gabe was standing on the other side. We just pushed him out of the way and headed to the car. In the parking lot he was running after us. _

"_Vincent no wait in the car please I do not need you getting arrested"_

"_holler if you need me okay"_

"_yeah I will just let me take of this"_

"_I will be in the car"_

_By this time I had managed to get Catherine a real wedding ring that she loved. I got in the car and cracked the window to hear what they where saying. _

"_Catherine how could you do this to me we where going to get married"_

"_Gabe you where forcing me into something I did not want to do"_

"_and"_

"_Vincent would never do that to me he would never hurt me like you did he would want me to be happy"_

"_come with me now why'll you sill have a chance'_

"_no stop it"_

"_why?'"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_Detective Chandler come with me now"_

"_It's Keller now we got married a couple of days ago"_

"_what"_

"_and we are expecting a baby so if you do not mind"_

_Catherine hurried to the car and got in. I put my foot down on the gas a hard as I could and got Catherine out of there. We then shortly arrived at are new house and got it set up. Now we need to wait for the one thing that is going to make this family complete, the baby and I can not wait. But with Catherine saying she was pregnant I am afaird that Gabe will sign a warrant or something to take DNA. So he knows for sure it is mine but it is his and I will fight for this to make are family happy._

_**Do you think this story needs a second chapter read and review I will do a second chapter but in some help decided...**_


	2. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 2 **

**The Kidnapping **

_It has been a month seens Catherine had are daughter we named Isabella Marie Keller. But we are fighting to make sure we get to keep her. Catherine and I had put are name on the birth ceritficate to prove that I was the father of this child. Gabe does not get that Catherine and I do not think that him seeing this baby would be for the best. So he is taking us to court to win custody. But that is not going to look good on him now. Not after he lost his job for signing warrants with out a cause for detectives'. With him having no job and Catherine and I working days for money. But when the judge ask who watches Isabella we are going to tell him that Catherine's sister Heather has moved in to help us after Catherine had Isabella.. So we already have a baby sitter that cooks and cleans why we are work. Gabe would have none of that for her. But we go to court tomorrow so no telling what the day might bring for us. _

_The next, day appoarched we were at the courthouse a hour early and Gabe was two hours late. He said that he forgot that court was day that does not look good on him. We took a seat in the court room and Heather sat outside in the grass with Isabella seens it was nice out and played why we messed with court. _

"_your honor if I may I left Gabe and then found out I pregnant, I was married happy and Gabe came back and started all of this"_

_The judge had Gabe come up to the stand so Catherine could ask some questions to Gabe. _

"_Gabe is it true you lost your job and or home"_

"_yes"_

"_and why did you lose your job"_

"_signing warrants without a cause to sign them"_

"_really"_

"_yes"_

"_where do you live now"_

"_in a run down apartment building above a bar"_

"_no more questions your honor I am done"_

_When the court was let out that day we were told come back tomorrow the court needed time to make up there minds. That Catherine sat in the nursery for hours with Isabella. Making her laugh and everything and that it when a knock was heard at the door. _

"_Vincent can you get that"_

"_yeah babe I can"_

_I ran to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a lady that was coming to make sure are home was fit for Isabella. I let her in and holder at Catherine where she could come to the living room. She came in a hurry with Isabella in her arms to see what was going on._

"_Hi am Catherine Keller and feel free to check out are house we have nothing to hide"_

"_you guys do have a lovely home compared to the supost father's home above a bar"_

"_yeah me and my husband where married and then I found out I was pregnant so yeah you get the picture"_

"_okay I have seen enough and I just need to see the sleeping areas"_

"_okay yeah follow me"_

_Catherine and I lead them to Isabella's bedroom._

"_nice bedroom little one"_

"_Vincent did it I did know what it looked like until I came home from the hospital it did it for a present to the both of us"_

"_okay I am going to take a picture and I am done see you guys in court tomorrow"_

_The next, day when we went in Heather sat outside and played with her in the grass again. As the judge told us to stand we did along with Gabe. Catherine shot a look at him and faced the judge once again and took my hand._

"_it is my grate honor for the child Isabella Marie Keller to remain in the custody of Catherine and Vincent Keller"_

_Catherine then wrapped her arms around me and we kissed. The judge dismissed the court and he told us that we would be getting papers in the mail later this week stating the custody parents are to remain the same. Catherine and I then hurried out the door before Gabe could get to Isabella to hold her._

"_Heather guess what"_

"_you guys won the battle"_

"_yeah but we better get out of here because Gabe is ticked off and may hit one of us"_

"_okay lets go"_

_As we pulled out of the parking lot Gabe was getting into his car. Gabe did not know where we were living at the moment so it might be a good a thing he does not know were we live. I kept a promise to Catherine about keeping this family together as long as am alive and we won the custody battle. Catherine looked at me and just smiled. I held her hand all the way home, Heather and Isabella where passed out in the back seat of the car._

"_Heather where home"_

"_mmm what oh I didn't know I fell asleep"_

"_thats okay it's not a crime or anything you have to sleep it is apart of living"_

_We pulled into the drive way and I got out and unlocked the front door. Catherine and Heather went on in and I grabbed Isabella who was still sound asleep in her car seat. I carefully took my baby girl out and placed her in the crib so she could finish her nap. I shut her bedroom door and found Catherine in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner. I took the knife out of her hand and kissed her. She placed her hands around my neck and returned the favor._

"_I love you Vincent"_

"_I love you to"_

_Heather came out of her bedroom and seen what was going on but we completely engnored her in the back ground._

"_oh you to get a room"_

"_sorry Heather, Vincent I have to finish supper now if you want to eat tonight"_

"_alright but I figure I can take you away this weekend"_

"_maybe that is if Heather feels up to being a full time aunt so we can go"_

"_really I would love to you guys go ahead and go I will take care of her"_

"_you sure Heather"_

"_one I love kids and second it is a chance for you guys to take a break from being mom and dad for awhile"_

"_okay but one slip up on the phone and we are coming home right away I mean it Heather"_

"_I will take good care of her we will go to the park or something have a good time"_

_Catherine then turns to face me once again._

"_well Vincent Keller looks like you can sweep me off of my feet this weekend"_

"_and I will make it a good weekend at that"_

_I kissed Catherine once again, she finished supper and we ate. We packed are bags for the weekend and got ready to leave the next day. We slept until midnight and heard a noise come from the front door. Or Catherine did first, she shot up and woke me up. She told me to follow behind me and go to the nursery. She grabbed her gun off the night stand by are bed and made her way down the hallway. Heather finally, came out of her bedroom and Catherine shoved her back in to make sure she was safe. I went into Isabella's room and sat in there with her until Catherine cleared the house. But come to find out a pile of dishes had fallen out onto the floor. She holdered for me and I came to help pick them up. On I see Catherine's point it did sound like the front window being shattered so we checked it out. The next, morning Catherine and I ate some breakfast and had are coffee and headed out the door. It took a complete full day of driving up to her family lakehouse the had on the out skirts of town. Catherine had won the battle this morning about wanting to drive. After all she has only be behind the wheel for once in are marriage because I like to drive. We went to get the bags out of the car when my cell phone rang, it was Heather._

"_Heather do you miss us already"_

"_no we have a problem I went into check on Isabella because she had not cryed in awhile and I went into a empty nursery"  
_

"_we will be right there"_

"_Catherine get in in the passagner seat now"_

"_why?"_

"_we are going home Bells has been kidnapped"_

"_oh my god my baby"_

_Catherine got in the passanger seat and tried to call Gabe's phone and there was no answer. Catherine put in on speaker it went to the answering machine. Catherine left a message after the fifth time._

"_Gabe you listen hear now and straight Vincent and I will find are baby and we kill you if you hurt her if she not back by the time we get home we are reporting as a kidnapping"_

_Catherine hung up her phone and threw into her lap and started to get upset._

"_hey it will be fine I will find her I promise"_

"_I know it is just that I knew us having a vacation was out of the question for us but I went along with it and came"_

"_we did not know that this was going to happen Catherine you have to believe me"_

"_I wish Isabella was yours and not Gabe's"_

"_I know"_

_We arrived by day light the next day. We came back to Heather in a torn wreck she was severaly upset. _

"_Heather come here"_

"_I am so sorry Catherine I am so sorry"_

"_I know who has her"_

"_who"_

"_Gabe"_

"_yeah that makes seens he does not get custody so he kidnaps her"_

"_Catherine babe I just called the law they are on there way"_

"_okay she better come back in one piece that is all I have to say"_

_Catherine went to check the mail and stuff from the DNA testing come in. Catherine opened the enevolpe before the law got to are house. But the results is not what we expected it to be for what we thought it would be._

"_Vincent she's not Gabe's"_

"_what"_

"_she is yours"_

"_now I can kill him"_

"_no you are not the cops will deal with him Vincent not us"_

_The cops pulled in a few minutes later and Catherine took the social security cards and everything to the officers along with a picture of Isabella. They got on the radio and issued a amber alert for her. That night on the news her picture was on there along with a picture of Gabe. They are telling everyone he has taken a two month and could be armed and dangerous as of this time. But that is all Catherine needed to hear she shut the tv off and went to the back of the house to Isabella's room. I followed and gave her a hug in comfront. _

"_Vincent we have to get her back"_

"_I know we will there is always hope"_

_She headed to her room to get ready for bed. I grabbed her arm to stop her and I then turned her to face me._

"_look at me don't be with Gabe be with me I will find us away out of New York so we can be together"_

"_I can put us into witness protection easy"_

"_yeah see that would help us be together easy"_

"_can I get a shower now I have been working with a drug case all day and I can still smell it on my clothes"_

"_yeah I will wait"_

"_you staying tonight"_

"_yes of coarse I will fix us something to eat why'll you take your shower"_

_I kissed her and she went to the bathroom and was taking a shower. I started supper with what I could find that there would be enough of for to go around. As she came back around the corner from taking her shower there was a knock at the door. Catherine ran up and asked how it was and looked the peep whole in her door it was Gabe. Catherine whispered "shut go to my bedroom and lock the door. I ran to the bedroom as I shut the door, Catherine opened the front door of the apartment. I sat on the bed and waited for her to say that he was gone. Gabe then noticed that dinner was on the stove._

"_why so much food Catherine"_

"_I invited Vincent and J.T over for supper to tell them about are engagment I figured you wouldn't mind after even if I am not happy about it they are my friends and would like to know I am marrying the ADA"_

"_yeah and it better be a good bye to Vincent tonight or I will kill him"_

"_it will be I promise"_

_Gabe stormed out of the apartment and rushed to Catherine. She was in tears he had made her upset and I did not appericate him upsetting her like that._

"_you okay"_

"_yeah we need to leave as soon as Tess can bring us the ID's and things from the station in the morning"_

"_I will call and tell J.T that I am leaving town and why"_

"_that part wait until we are out of town and have new phones so he can not trace mine that would be bad Vincent"_

"_I know"_

_I then walked over and pulled the hamburgers off the stove, along with the vegetables I was steaming. Catherine grabbed the wine and the glasses. She set them on the counter and stopped. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck._

"_I love you Vincent"_

"_I love you more"_

"_marry me"_

"_yes I will marry you"_

_Catherine kissed me and we then, at the table and ate. After dinner Catherine got up and went to the sofa and sat down. She turned on the television and quickly fell asleep there on the sofa. I picked her up and carried her to bed. She has told me not to carry her but I do not listen at all to her. One the sofa can hurt her back or shoulder if she sleeps wrong. I placed her on the bed and cover her up and slid in beside her. She turned and ans snuggles against me. I quickly fell asleep that night knowing that she was going to be mine we were going to be together now. But in the morning we will have to do something even more dangerous before we can be together in public. We had to pack up are clothes and important things and get out of here. Catherine was going to call in sick so that would by us some time with Gabe. But if he found us in the small town we where going to we would go into witness protection. The next, morning we where up at the crack of dawn. We admittly started to pack her things. We where about to head out when Gabe knocked on the door._

"_get my suitcases and go to the bedroom"_

_I quittly grabbed them and rushed to the bedroom and shut the door._

"_Catherine why are you not ready for work"_

"_I am not feeling well this morning I think I am going to stay home"_

"_yeah of coarse I will stop by after work"_

_When Gabe was gone we got in Catherine's car and drove to boathouse. We then, packed my things and headed out of New York. She shut had shut off her phone's GPS so it could not be traced. I deleted the tracking app in my burner that J'T had put in there in case I was taking against my will again. J.T would and could have us found in five seconds if Gabe asked about it. Gabe didn't know about the app but all he would have to say was we where kidnapped and it would all be over in the matter of minutes. Catherine would be arrested and I would be killed. But if she would have stayed she would have been married to Gabe and I could not let her do something that she was not happy with. But me and her are now together and Gabe will never touch her again._

_**A Week Later...**_

_A week later we arrived in Denver to start are lives together. We got are stuff in the hotel and decided we didn't want to wait and get married, besides who would show up. None of are family wouldn't ever know where we are at and if we get married before Gabe finds us there is nothing he could legally do to seperate us then. Catherine pulled out a nice out fit and so did I. We got in the car and went to the courthouse to make things offical. But first Catherine and I stopped and bought a cheap ring until we could buy her a real one in a few months. We arrived at the courthouse. We payed for the marriage license and a judge married us there in a court room._

"_I Vincent Keller promise to love and protect you from this day forward as your husband, I will stand by you threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"_

"_I Catherine Chandler promise to love and protect you from this day as your wife, I will stand by you threw you threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"_

"_you may kiss the bride"_

_Catherine and I then left the courthouse and went straight back to the hotel room. When we arrived I ran ahead of her and unlocked the door, I even opened it. She give me a strange look. We she got to the door I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Where we had a romantic even that night for a small honeymoon. One tomorrow we were going to start looking for house that we could afford for now. So we thought we where going to be able to start a life together anyway. This morning I woke up to find Catherine in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. She looked up at me._

"_this can not be happening"_

"_what? Its not positive"_

"_look for yourself"_

_She threw it at me and went to grab a piece of gum out of her suitcase. _

"_so it is Catherine we are married"_

"_it could be Gabe's Vincent"_

"_can you go to a doctor first, you still have medical insurance"_

"_okay let me get dressed"_

"_okay I will go with you"_

"_and what happens when I am to far long that is not yours Vincent"_

"_I will be the father of this child no matter what I am your husband"_

"_I will have to tell Gabe if it is hear me no buts Vincent"_

"_yeah I hear you go get dressed and grab me a t shirt while you are at it"_

_I drove Catherine up to the closes walk in clinic up the road. I found a parking spot next to the door and we went in._

"_yes may I help you to"_

"_yes I need to have a pregnancy test done"_

"_okay name"_

"_Catherine"_

"_last name"_

"_Keller"_

"_here is a clip board fill it out with all of your medical information and give it to the nurse when she calls you back into the room"_

"_I will"_

_Catherine took and seat where there was no one seated. She filled out the forms and give them back to the nurse when was finished. When she sat back down I took her and told her everything would be alright._

"_I know Vincent"_

_We waited for thirty minutes before the nurse to call Catherine's name. When she did we got up and made are way to the back. In the back once the nurse closed the door I took Catherine's jacket, phone even her hand bag she was carrying on this so the nurse could take her weight. The nurse lead us to a exam room at the end of the hall that had a ultrasound machine and everything that was needed for what they would need to day. I looked up and Catherine was now even more nervous her heart beat was off and she was upset. I stood and up and she wrapped her arms around me. Just then, the doctor came in and seen what was going on._

"_what is this pregnancy scare not suppose to be happening or something'_

"_no we found out her father has passed away as of yesterday"_

"_oh I am very sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Keller"_

"_thanks me and my father where very close after my mom died when I was nineteen"_

"_oh dear you have had it rough"_

"_yes I have"_

"_okay lets get everything taking of here how late are you"_

"_one month and two days"_

"_when was the last you have had blood drawin or donated"_

"_over a year ago"_

"_okay that can not be the reason but with your father just passing yesterday okay I am going to do a blood test today but you may be expecting"_

_The doctor went and got the papers and we went down and they took some blood. Witch was hard Catherine one has rolling veins and after her mom was murder in front of her eyes she has been bad with the sight of blood. I held her hand and kneeled down so she could look at me and not focus on her arm with the needle in it. When they where done we went back up to the room and they came in five minutes later. _

"_well I do not what to say"_

_I stood and went to Catherine's side and she took my hand. When the doctor told us she was pregnant we knew the baby was not mine but I would love the child anyway. The OB done a ultrasound to comfirm the tests and the sent her home. Catherine made a appointment for three weeks from now. When we got out of there we went and looked at a couple of houses. We decided on the three bedroom home that had a privacy fence in the backyard so are child would not have to go out side and a not be picked on. It was in a budget so we can pay the bills on it. We went up to the bank and took out the loan and went to put the down payment on it. That night we went out to eat and Catherine was getting to feel more better about the baby and it not being mine. I told her she does not have to tell Gabe we will put my name on the legal documents as the father. Maybe someday we will tell the child about Gabe but for now I am going to be a dad and I will do anything to protect them now. Catherine took on my last name and asked her to. I knew she wanted to but in are past that was not an option for us. There could not have been marriage, a house, or kids. But she told me she is not the girl who need a white pecked fence and big rock on her finger to be happy. But that was after her pregnancy scare we had. Honestly when that timer went off on her phone I hoped that she was pregnant with my child. But at the same I knew it was to risky for with my genes and with me being hunted and everything at that moment it would not have looked good at all on Catherine. But then, I had tried some of the pills that Gabe gave me so we could have a date night once and awhile have at least that part of a normal life together. Then we notice that it was curing me and I wanted that so badly to have a life with her. But if she would not have got the injection we both would have died and at the same time I was caught and taken. When she found me I had no memories of her but I slowly regained them back. When I did get them back I had changed and had lost her to Gabe. But now I have her back and will never let her go again. The next day we where up at the crack of dawn to get something to eat and take showers. We went and had the lights turned on at the new house. After that we packed are clothes back in the suitcases that we used. But we headed down the elevator and when they opened at the bottom level Gabe was standing on the other side. We just pushed him out of the way and headed to the car. In the parking lot he was running after us. _

"_Vincent no wait in the car please I do not need you getting arrested"_

"_holler if you need me okay"_

"_yeah I will just let me take of this"_

"_I will be in the car"_

_By this time I had managed to get Catherine a real wedding ring that she loved. I got in the car and cracked the window to hear what they where saying. _

"_Catherine how could you do this to me we where going to get married"_

"_Gabe you where forcing me into something I did not want to do"_

"_and"_

"_Vincent would never do that to me he would never hurt me like you did he would want me to be happy"_

"_come with me now why'll you sill have a chance'_

"_no stop it"_

"_why?'"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_Detective Chandler come with me now"_

"_It's Keller now we got married a couple of days ago"_

"_what"_

"_and we are expecting a baby so if you do not mind"_

_Catherine hurried to the car and got in. I put my foot down on the gas a hard as I could and got Catherine out of there. We then shortly arrived at are new house and got it set up. Now we need to wait for the one thing that is going to make this family complete, the baby and I can not wait. But with Catherine saying she was pregnant I am afaird that Gabe will sign a warrant or something to take DNA. So he knows for sure it is mine but it is his and I will fight for this to make are family happy._

* * *

_**I decided to go ahead and finish the story I will post more as soon as I can...**_


	3. Calling Off The Search

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Calling Off The Search**_

_**One Year Later...**_

_Has been a year seens are baby girl went missing. Catherine was loosing hope because were every Gabe took her he must have did something to keep them out of sight. No one has seen them or heard from them. Heather was getting ready to move out of are house after we told her she could stay. But she had met a guy and there relationship was moving way to fast that they could hardly think about what was going on around them. _

_Morning rolled around and Heather had left yesterday. Catherine was wreck about Heather moving out and Isabella still missing. I found her in Isabella's room cleaning again. I walked over to her and took the broom from her hands and leaned it against the wall by the crib. I turned he around and wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug. I placed a kiss on her forehead and walked her to the living room. The phone then rang it was the police department again._

"_Keller home"_

"_yes Mr. Keller we are calling to tell you that the search is being called off for your daughter I am very sorry"_

"_yeah I inderstand um I got go tell my wife if that is okay"_

"_yes call back if there is anything we can do"_

"_yeah I will"_

_I hung up the phone and Catherine began to hurry toward the bedroom. I met her in the bedroom where she was loading her pistol._

"_what are you doing"_

"_I have to get her back Vincent she is my world if I don't"_

"_there will be more kids for us I promise you that"_

"_no there wont I see you in a week"_

"_Catherine stop"_

"_now what are you going to stop me from making my own choices for my self or what?"_

"_if kill someone will be able to live with it and on top of that you will go to prison for murder Catherine think about it give me the gun please you have me I love you give me the gun"_

_Catherine fell to the floor in tears, she handed me the gun and placed it on the dresser there in the hallway of are house. I kneeled down and picked her up. I place her on the bed and slipped off her shoes and sat down beside her and pulled the blankets over us. Catherine fell asleep and I got back up once she did I knew there was something odd about them calling the missing person's report off especially with it being a child. But wait a minute I thought Gabe use to be a ADA he knew everyone in the poilce buisness. It would be easy for someone like that to cover his tracks or put them into witness protection. I got a shirt and put it on I was getting ready to head out when Catherine came walking down the hallway wanting to know where I was going. _

"_where are you off to"_

"_I am going to the store I am going to need bread if I am going to making dinner tonight"_

"_what are you going to make"_

"_pasta but I want to make my garlic bread you like"_

"_your homeade is better than the store you have to admit"_

"_yeah is there anything you need"_

"_I might give me a second"_

_Catherine turned and went to her calender up on the wall by the fireplace. She put her finger on one of the dates and just stood there for a second._

"_what is it"_

"_no no"_

"_what are you okay"_

"_Vincent pick up a pregnancy test why you are at it"_

"_what!"_

"_yeah um I will see you when you get back just go"_

"_okay give me a kiss and I will"_

_Catherine gave me a quick kiss and I headed out to toward the store. I had to come back with the things I said I was going to get if she would believe but now she need a pregnancy test. Is she pregnant again, I thought for a moment this would make her heal a little. A new baby to love on and care for. I was in the store five minutes getting the things I needed for the garlic bread and the home pregnancy test that she need. I was on my way back to the house when my phone I looked at the screen and it was Catherine I pulled the car over so I could answer the phone._

"_hey I am on my way I should be there in a second Cat"_

"_if you want to see her a live again you will do as I say when I call from a burner"_

"_Gabe"  
_

"_the one and only"_

"_where is she and my little girl"_

"_you are not the father and you no that you never will be"_

"_are you still in my home"_

"_yes"_

"_look on the kitchen table there will be a yellow package open it and read the results of the DNA testing Gabe"_

_it took Gabe a couple of seconds to process it._

"_she yours"_

"_yes she is and you took Catherine's heart out when you took her she was happy and fine"_

"_I am so sorry Vincent"_

"_where is my daughter Gabe"_

"_she is here with me"_

_I hung up the phone and called the police that Gabe was at my house and was about to take off with Catherine has well. I hung up the phone and stomped on the gas in a hurry. I flew into the driveway amd came threw door. I found Catherine on the couch and Isabella beside her. But she was tided up and Gabe was no where to be found. I untided Catherine and picked up are daughter. The cops arrived moments later to see what was going on. _

"_officer thanks for coming out"_

"_I see the baby is back when"_

"_a few moments ago I was at the store and Gabe got into the house and was going to take Catherine until he seen the DNA testing results"_

"_okay he shows back up call us and we will be back with the dogs later to get a scent"_

"_yes thanks again"_

"_no problem"_

_We went back in the house and Catherine removed the pregnancy test from the bag and went to take it. She came out seven minutes later with a smile on her face._

"_what"_

"_its positive"_

"_you are kidding me"_

"_no I am not we are having a baby"_

_I kissed Catherine and started supper that night while she played with Isabella. Catherine light in her eyes where back. We had are little girl back and had a maybe a son on the way. I had not said to Catherine what I wanted because it does not matter. As long as are child is happy and healthy that is all that matters to me. _

* * *

**Here is the third chapter it has a sad begging and and happy end to the chapter I will post another one as soon as I can get it done...**


End file.
